Jasmine
She is someone that has inherited the strength of one of the Twelve Star Gods, the Heaven Slaughter Star God. Her cultivation is unknown, but is at least at the Divine Profound Realm, most likely much higher as she was able to effortlessly kill Universe Devouring Beasts in the Chaos Dimension.Chapter 474 Appearance Young dainty and petite body, snow white skin, bright red hair, and unrivaled beauty. Even after several years her appearance is still the same as when she was 13, with no signs of maturing. Personality She always wears a cold and indifferent front, and is very ruthless. Deep down she is hiding a deep pain that she doesn't want anyone to know about as seen when she broke down and cried in front of Yun Che, who happened to resemble her dead brother. Eventhough she always looks and says stuff that and elder would say to a junior, she has an innocent side as seen when Yun Che always goes after beautiful women, or on a couple occasions when she watches Yun Che make love she will start to berate him for being a pervert and lecher. Background Jasmine is from the Star Divinity Realm, a place in the Realm of Gods. While growing up she used to always watch her brother practice his cultivation. Later on in her life something deep happened because of her father, which involved her mother and brother. This cause her to have a very deep sated killing intent for him. Some where along the way she received the inheritance from the 'Heaven Slaughter Star God', one of the Twelve Star Gods. In order to become even more powerful she used her full power in order to get the Immortal Blood of the Evil God, but later she found out from the Soul Imprint on it that it would completely destroy the profound veins forcing you to start your cultivation over agian. Which Jasmine couldn't aford to do. While trying to get the Evil God Immortal Blood she ended up getting poisoned by the Absolute God Slaying Poison where she went to search for the Sky Poison Pearl and eventually made it to Blue Pole Star and found Yun Che. History She was found laying seemingly dead in the mountains behind the Xiao Clan by Yun Che, thinking she's dead, touches her to find out that she has been poisoned by something neither he nor the Sky Poison Pearl could identify. She identify's the Sky Poison Pearl that is merged with Yun Che's body, she bites Yun Che's finger and starts sucking his blood then disappears within the Sky Poison Pearl.Chapter 11 Later when Yun Che is about to get killed by Xiao Ba and Xiao Jiu from the Xiao Sect, Jasmine wakes up and kills both of them which causes the Absolute God Slaying Poison to rebound.Chapter 42 Since her life has been tied to Yun Che she decides to make him her disciple and gives him the immortal blood of the Evil God to generate profound veins with the power of the Evil God.Chapter 44 References Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Stub